


By Silver, Steel, Or Hellfire

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burning monsters and people alive, Crossover, F/M, Jaskier making a new brooding friend, M/M, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Jaskier gets himself in the a spot of trouble while hunting for Geralt only to run into another more than human, brooding, black leather loving, monster killing badass armed with chains rather than swords. Luckily he has plenty of paper.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	By Silver, Steel, Or Hellfire

To be perfectly honest I have no idea where this idea came from. Longtime readers know I have soured on the QuakeRider Fandom thanks to Fireysky and her friends but this idea just wouldn't leave my subconscious alone. Since I am not one to ignore my Muses when they get all persistent I decided to post a teaser and test the waters a bit. I am hoping this will perk a few sets of ears up even if few of them are QuakeRider AO3 readers. This fic will mostly focus on The Witcher's cast and world so I am far more interested in what that Fandom thinks. I am hoping this is the start of more The Witcher fanfiction regardless of how this fic does, crossovers can be a very mixed bag.

 **WarNinGs:** Crossover, typical Ghost Rider level burning, not much here yet.

 **Aishi Say**

_"Yeah, what are you?"_

Agent Fitz, you try sounding like you have multiple PhDs when a Ghost Rider burns their face off within hugging distance of you, poor guy.

**IJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGE**

Jaskier frowned as he looked up noting the sky was darker than it had been when he had sat down and started writing. It felt like another life when he had a very large and very moody traveling companion but it had been only a few months at most in truth. He had come to realize while Geralt may want to be alone he needed someone at his side to remind him he was in fact in possession of a human heart. The stories claimed Witchers felt no gentle emotions if any at all and that was a comforting lie the masses could hide behind. Monsters being killed by a less monstrous monster who still looked mostly like a man. Oh Geralt had his moments but he could feel no mater how he seemed to try and convince himself and others he was a cold blooded killer. He had not been fooled the moment he had seen the brooding man sitting alone, fascinating, and yes very scary. 

He had been too late to easily track down the black leather clad giant so all he could do was follow the rumors as he had before. Sooner or later a monster would lead him back to Geralt's side and he would bagger the man until the bearish brute saw the error of his ways and everything was as it should be again. After all it was not as if Geralt bothered to take care of himself, his many impressive scars were testament to that. Roach may walk away form a fight without even a speck of dirt or splatter of mud but a horse was a poor physician no mater how wondrous they may or may not be. No he needed a human around and Yennefer only counted when she wanted Geralt around, which unless they had made up was not likely to be soon. As for the child of surprise a child would have a hard time dragging a wounded mountain of stubborn clad in leather out of a bed roll let alone around when he got himself hurt once more. Sighing to himself he reminded himself once more Geralt had survived to get each of those scars so surly a few months would not prove to be his last. 

"A poor friend I would be if I did not worry about the man now and then," Jaskier reminded himself verbally as he stood, stowing his work he started walking once more. Sleeping under a tree was all well and good when you had someone scary about to look mean but he much perfered inns and beds when alone, or not if he was being perfectly honest with himself. The idea of a nice hot bath he could soak in while trying to figure out where to go next sounded simply lovely to him.

**IJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGE**

The famillar scent of rotting human bodies drew a gagging cough, he would never get used to that smell. How Geralt dealt with it and worst with his enhanced senses was yet another mystery to him. Sniffing he frowned into the dark woods wishing he had those inhuman eyes just then. Snarling froze him, it did not sound like a wild animal or even a crazed human, at least not a living one. Head turned when he heard a far too loud neigh, where had a horse come from? All he could make out was a black shape that sure looked like a mounted Rider on a very large steed. A hooded head shifted as the rider looked past him, crunching grass and leaves, claws on the odd stone, those horrid smells thicker on the wind. Swallowing he swore he saw a pair of glowing eyes, amber in the darkness. "Witcher?"

Head tilted, mount snorting at the stench of death he knew Roach also disliked, smart horsey that one. When a snarl sounded as if it was directly behind him he whirled around but saw nothing but dark woods and an empty road. Mentally going through the monsters he knew of that smelled of death and had some intelligence he heard a twig snap. Glowing eyes turned toward the woods to Jaskier's left, so that was where they were. Sensing more than hearing whatever it was coming he doved and rolled so he was out of the way of the horse and the monster hopefully. Looking up he saw shapes in the light parting clouds allowed through, human sized while moving like animals. A small pack of snarling corpses growled and hissed at the mounted rider as if unsure even afraid of him. Geralt had never mentioned pack mentality monster fearing a single Witcher, it was not like monsters knew legends when they saw them. 

The largest snarled before turning its attention to Jaskier moving slowly around the horse, unsure but clearly too hungry to cower or run. Crying out he blinked when he heard a gag and snapping bone over the clink of a chain going taunt. Blinking he saw the snarling beast, a ghoul, snagged around its neck, clawing at a chain rather then his softer living fleash. Swallowing he backed away, freezing when fire ran down the chain like spilled oil from a lamp. He had never seen Geralt do anything like that, perhaps this one was from another school? The flames conected with rotting tearing fleash and the ghoul went up like kindling with a cry of inhuman pain.

Hood turned from the floating embers and smoking chunks of the leader to the pack, eyes going from glowing to flareing. Jaskier swore he saw flames shoot from the hood in a flare before drawing back to a steady flicking candle like blaze with a skull as the wick. The remaining ghouls looked from Jaskier to the remains of their former leader and started to back away like weary feral beasts. The chain sent leaves flying as it was jerked back, embers falling as it surged forward like a striking serpent. Burning metal hit dead fleash ashing it before going just as easily through bone. Ghouls cried out, writhing as they burned like crumpled sheets of paper in a campfire. 

Frowning at the smell of burnt flesh Jaskier moved closer so he could get a better look at the stranger. The hood was angled like a curved beak but the face was clearly visible even in the dark. A human skull stared back at him, flames dancing from the hallows of where his cheeks and neck should be. Two glowing embers sat in the pits of otherwise empty sockets, canines sharp like fangs as if he needed to look any more dangerous. Swallowing he felt those embers burn into his soul, seeking something he could only guess at. Worrying his lower lip he held his ground as the rider dismounted and moved to stand before him, what was it with black clad scary men and not talking? "You are not a Witcher but I don't believe you are anymore of a monster so all I can ask what are you?"

Head titled studying the human for a moment before nodding, monster was such a debatable term really, "The Spirit of Vengeance, Julian Alfred Pankratz."

**IJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGEIJUSTWANTREVENGE**

And there we are at least for now. Biggest change from AOS Ghost Rider is He can talk, can in the comics and everywhere else so yeah. Jaskier is just a magnet for intense men who like black leather and not really talking unless they like you with sexy snarls...poor baby we should all be so burdened am I right? Feel to encourage more or beg me to stop now, the choice is yours.


End file.
